Satan's Daughter - Special HD Course
by YuiKudo
Summary: This is a spin-off of the fanfiction Satan's Daughter, if you haven't read it then I advice you go and read it otherwise you won't understand some aspects of this story! Read at your own risk, I warned you.
1. Enter the Next Generation

Hello my darlings! This is what you were waiting for! This is a spin-off of the fanfiction _Satan's Daughter_, if you haven't read it then I advice you go and read it otherwise you won't understand some aspects of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist! I don't own most of the OCs present in this story either!

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

1. Enter the Next Generation.

True Cross Academy in appearance had not changed a bit but it's internal working had undergone some interesting changes.

Classes were now divided in three groups: the Normal courses, the Special courses and the Special HD course, which was more of a subcategory of the special courses but were nonetheless a very different course.

The Special HD course was for that restricted group of half-demon children, HD standing for Half-Demon. If they had nowhere to go, if they couldn't control their powers and if they were dangerous for the people surrounding them, they would be sought out and brought to the school. And since they still were in training and couldn't have contacts with normal people, they stayed at the Old Male Dormitory, which was now the HD Dormitory.

The idea of creating this special class was proposed by Yukio Okumura and Yurin Fujiwara, Rin Okumura having his say in this matter too.

Of course Mephisto was amused by this idea and approved, he was interested on how far they could go without destroying themselves.

And in the span of a year a class was formed, the dormitory was renewed and classes were starting as of the first of April.

However the second quirk of this class was that the students were of different ages, but that wouldn't be a big problem for the teachers.

- Haru! Fuyu! - called a blue haired woman walking around the renewed HD Dormitory.

She had shoulder-length blue hair and turquoise eyes, she was a 28-year-old Yurin Fujiwara, now Yurin Okumura.

"_Where are they now?_" she wondered looking around for her two kids.

In the distant she picked up the loud laugher of her daughter and the soft one of her son.

Quickly she walked in that direction, intent on scolding them for not waiting in their room, like she told them to.

- Touchan, touchan! Harumi wants seconds! - she could hear her daughter's cheerful voice even from where she was.

- I.. I want seconds too, Daddy - come the soft voice of her son.

Finally she arrived at the dining room, which was now much better looking and was more spacious. There she found her family happily eating breakfast.

- Harumi Okumura, Fuyuki Okumura, did I not tell you to wait for me? - she inquired with a dark voice.

The two kids gasped and turned to look at her with scared eyes.

- Ah, Yurin, it was me that dragged them here - reasoned Rin coming out of the kitchen.

- Well, you should have told me! I was worried!

The male chuckled and patted her head. - Sorry.

- Touchan and Kaachan are being lovey-dovey again! - exclaimed Harumi grinning.

- Where did you learn such a big word, Harumi? - the father asked, pinching the girl's nose for ruining the small romantic atmosphere that had been created.

- Shiemi-obasan taught me - answered the little girl.

Yurin shook her head, what was Shiemi teaching the kid?

- Alright Okumura Squad, assemble - the bluenette called, acting like the commander of the situation.

Different voices answered 'Yes ma'am'; a somewhat calm tone from Rin, a loud shout from Harumi and a shy cry from Fuyuki.

- Rin, go put your coat on. Haru, Fuyu, run to your room and start getting dressed.

They all nodded their heads and scrambled to do what ordered.

The Academy was bursting with chatter and students, today was orientation day for the first-years.

- This brings back such memories - commented Rin as he stood watching the students walk inside the school.

- Stop acting like an old man and hurry up - snapped Yurin, he kept stopping here and there and they only had five more minutes before getting to class.

"_Is she really that nervous?_" wondered the guy, staring at his wife for a few minutes before she turned around and he looked away.

Finally they entered the dark corridors of the cram school.

- Wow! So dark! - cheered Harumi as she ran ahead of her parents.

- Be careful, Haru, you might fall - warned her mother.

And as a cue the midnight blue haired little girl tripped on something and fell on the floor.

- Ru! - cried Fuyuki, running to help his sister.

But alas the navy blue haired little boy tripped and fell too, right on top of his sister.

The father immediately rushed to them and helped them up.

- Thanks Touchan!

- Thanks Daddy.

Without farther delay, they continued down their way to the classroom.

- Now, Haru, Fuyu - Yurin said, placing a hand on the twins' shoulder.

The two looked at her, showing that they were listening attentively.

- You have to go in there without mom and dad - explained the bluenette with a small smile.

- Why? - asked the kids at the same time.

- Because mom and dad will be your teachers and we have to wait for Yukio-ojisan and Shiemi-obasan, alright?

The children reluctantly nodded before they walked inside the classroom holding hands.

- That was very impressive - complimented someone from behind her.

Turning around she found her brother-in-law and her best friend, Shiemi.

- Well, I am their mother - replied the bluenette.

Yukio nodded, it was easy to understand what she implying.

The four adults entered the room, which became even quieter at their presence.

Fuyuki and Harumi were sitting in the front row, where the smaller desks were situated for those aged younger than 10 but older than five.

And scattered around the room were the half-demons the Academy was able to find. They had different ages, most of them, and they all had distinct traits that made them unique from the rest.

The glasses-wearing teacher stepped forward and stood behind the teacher's desk, he had a list and a pen in hand.

- Now I will take attendances, raise your hand when your name is called - instructed the four-eyed man.

Silence followed his instructions.

- Hamasaki Belle-san.

A girl with wavy brown hair, held in a high ponytail, white bangs and differently colored eyes, one blue and one green, raised her hand almost shyly. She was sitting in the fourth row to the left.

- Heiwa Airashi-san.

From the front row, on the left, a little girl with brown hair, a red bow tied on her head and green eyes raised her hand.

- Indo Kaede-san.

- Here.. - quietly whispered a girl with short silver hair wearing a blue cape. She had turquoise eyes and was sitting in the third row to the right.

- Kurosawa Chiriko-san.

- Right here, Sensei - answered a girl with long messy black hair and green eyes. She was sitting in the second row, right behind the twins, and had her feet on the table.

Yukio stared at her, glaring his message into her skull.

- Yes, I will take my feet off the table.

With a nod he continue doing his job.

- Okumura Harumi and Okumura Fuyuki.

Immediately the older twin raised her hand in the air and exclaimed a happy 'Here!' while the younger timidly raised his hand and whispered a low 'Here..'.

From his place near the teacher's desk, Rin chuckled, his kids were something.

- Suzuki Aito-kun.

A boy with dark brown hair and cool blue eyes raised his hand diligently. He was wearing his uniform perfectly and was sitting in the third row to the left.

- Tsukino Hotaru and Tsukino Rei.

On the front row, to the right, a young boy with gray hair and yellow eyes raised his hand while on the row behind, right behind his desk, a girl with ash-colored hair and chartreuse-colored eyes answered with a 'Here'.

- Yukimura Akiyo-kun.

A hand rose from the back of the class. It was a boy with black hair and white tips covered by a dark blue hoodie, his eyes were a crystal blue-gray.

- You are all here - mumbled the glasses-wearing teacher as he signed everyone present.

He folded the papers he had in front of him before facing the class again.

- I am Okumura Yukio and I'm the supervisor of this class and a teacher of the other special course class for those who want to become exo..

- Sensei, are you perhaps related to this kids sitting in front of me? - interrupted Chiriko, the girl with messy black hair, raising her hand.

- I'm their uncle - answered Yukio with a stern tone, he wasn't done with his introduction.

The girl nodded accepting the answer she received.

The older Okumura brother stepped up.

- I'm Okumura Rin and I will be teaching you how to control your powers..

- Sensei, are you also related to this kids sitting in front of me? - interrupted Chiriko yet again.

- I'm their father - answered Rin, grinning proudly of his two kids.

Yurin chuckled before she decided to step forward and introduce herself.

- My name is Okumura Yurin but please feel free to call me 'Fujiwara'. I'm also in charge of teaching you how to control your powers.

- Sensei, are you-

- Yes, I'm their mother - Yurin interjected, she was one step ahead of the kid.

Chiriko lowered her hand, glaring slightly at the bluenette.

- I'm Moriyama Shiemi, I'm the support teacher in other words I'm here to make the youngest ones comfortable and help them when needed.

- Sensei! Even though you have a completely different surname, are you related to this kids?

- Not quite yet, but soon I will be officially their aunt - replied the blonde with a smile.

The small glance that she exchanged between the glasses-wearing teacher went unnoticed by everyone.

- Isn't that kind of unfair? This two brats will get favoritism - complained the black haired half-demon.

- Hey! We are not brats! We are six already! - shouted Harumi, standing on her chair to glare at the person behind her.

Her brother tried to stop her by pulling her arm but she wouldn't budge.

- Cool~! And I'm 13, _brat_ - hissed the older girl, standing up and glaring down at the younger, her pointy black tail moving behind her.

The young Okumura teared up but continued glaring, she was a prideful person even at such a young age.

- Don't you feel ashamed of yourself? You made the girl cry - accused the girl sitting on the second row to the right, Hotaru Tsukino.

- Huh? She started this! - argued Chiriko angrily, rudely pointing at the little bluenette standing before her.

- How so? You were the one that insulted her first.

Before they could jump at each other, Yukio fired a warning shot, which whizzed right in front of the two.

"_That's dangerous!_" all those with a sane mind in that room thought.

- Now, we will go back to the lesson - explained the teacher calmly.

Yes, after all glasses-wearing guys were the most dangerous of all, even compared to Satan's kid.

- In order for us to help you control your powers, you have to tell us which powers you have or who you are related to - instructed Yurin seriously.

The majority of the class nodded in understanding.

- Hamasaki-san, will you please start?

- Eh? I? I.. I.. - the girl stuttered nervously.

- I'm sorry, you must feel nervous to be suddenly thrown into the spotlight like that - the bluenette teacher admitted.

She turned towards her husband and smiled at him, the black head got the message.

- I'm Rin and I'm the son of Satan. I posses his flames.

The sudden confession startled the students, among their reactions the one that caught the teachers' eyes the most was that of Airashi, who growled lowly.

- I'm Belle... I can create and control water. Mephisto told me that my father is probably the Demon King of Water, Egyn.

- Oh, that makes me your aunt! - exclaimed Yurin smiling.

- I think so..?

- Welcome to the family! - announced Rin happily.

- Thanks..! - responded Belle smiling happily at her new found family.

The three smiled at each other once more before the bluenette returned to her task at hand.

- Heiwa-chan? - she asked, turning to the young girl sitting in the front row.

- Airashi Heiwa, _desu_! I have enhanced hearing and smell, plus I can turn into a wolf but it happens unexpectedly.. Also, sensei, can I be moved to another class?

- Why is that?

- It seems I turn into a real Demon when I'm too close to someone related to Satan and they are in their Demon form too.

- That's exactly why you were placed in this class. You will learn to control that.

- But I might end up hurting someone! - argued the little girl.

"_I'm used to dealing with stubborn people_" thought the bluenette teacher.

- Don't think we are so weak. We've been training far longer than you.

The little girl wanted to stubbornly continue the discussing but the teacher passed the word to the next student.

- Indo-san, your turn.

- Indo Kaede. I tend to cause earthquakes when angered and I can control the earth, natural substances. My father is Agares, an Earth Demon Duke.

Yurin nodded and wrote down the information. She looked up from her list and smiled at the black haired girl in front of her.

- Kurosawa-san.

- Call me Riko. Basically my mother was stupid enough to be corrupted by Coal Tars while pregnant and then she gave birth to me, I have no real father in other words.

- Very interesting but I did not ask you for your life story.

- In other words I'm like a Coal Tar with human form. I can float around, communicate and control other Coal Tar and rot something by touching it - explained the black haired girl with that typical sinister smile evil Coal Tars posses.

- So that's why you have such a rotten personality - commented Hotaru under her breath.

Chiriko immediately turned and glared at her.

- I will rot you to the very core - she threatened.

- I doubt you can. I am not solid enough for you to rot - countered the ash-haired girl.

Once again they were stopped by Yukio's warning shot.

- Yukio, would you stop that? - snapped Yurin.

- It's discipline, sister-in-law - answered calmly the four-eyed adult.

The bluenette rolled her eyes at him, if warning shots were discipline for him then she didn't want to know what were punishments ones.

- Now, Harumi and Fuyuki.

- _Hai_! I'm Harumi - started the older twin with a grin.

- ..And I'm Fuyuki - finished the younger twin with a nervous smile.

- We posses half-power separated but together we can create blue flames - they explained in unison.

Chiriko was about to comment on how weak they were when she was interrupted by Hotaru, who shouted at her to 'Just shut the hell up!'.

Fortunately they did not have to be stopped by Yukio's warning shot again, they stopped by themselves when they saw him glare at them.

- Suzuki-kun.

- I'm the son of the Demon Salamander, I can create and control fire, but I do not always have control over my flames.

- Tsukino-san, it's finally your turn.

- I'm Tsukino Hotaru. I'm the daughter of Azazel, Demon King of Spirits. I can summon spirits, can't be harmed by human weapons and summon a spiritual hound, which I have no intention of summing again.

- Another member of the family - concluded Rin with a grin.

The ash-haired girl nodded.

- This little guy sitting in front of me is my brother, Kei. He can-

- I.. I can do that on my own Onee-chan! - interjected the little boy.

- Oh, my little bro has become a man, congrats! - congratulated the older sister while clapping.

Her brother in response blushed before he turned to the teachers, who were waiting for him to speak.

- I'm Kei. I'm the son of Demon King Azazel.. I can summon spirits and I can become a spirit myself and pass into the Spirit Realm.. Though I'm not very good.

- He's just being modest! He can do it better than me.

The little boy blushed even more.

- That's enough - Yukio said, interrupting the moment and getting back the attention on the teachers.

- Yukimura-kun.

The boy at the back stood up, for what reason no one knows.

- Yukimura Akiyo. My mother is the Yuki-Onna hence I can create and control ice and snow.

After his small explanation he sat back down.

- This is quite a varied group of abilities - commented Shiemi.

Rin and Yurin nodded.

- Shiemi, can you please distribute the badges? - asked the glasses-wearing teacher to the blonde.

The woman nodded and took the small box that was sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

- These badges are the sign that you are part of the Special Half-Demon Course, always wear them - explained Yukio as Shiemi distributed the small brooch to the students.

- Why? - asked Aito curiously.

- Because you are a danger to other students, this badge will alert them to stay away from you - was the rather crude reply he received from the serious teacher.

"_Was that the way to say it?_" wondered the three other teachers.

Everyone had received their badge by then and had already or were in the middle of pinning it to their shirt or blazer.

- From now on you are all part of the Special HD Course - announced Yukio.


	2. Welcome to the Dormitory

I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Please forgive me! Here, you can have the second chapter, so don't eat me! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, nicoleAnE, Mikina-Love-Star, Akai-Camellia,

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist and most of the OCs.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

2. Welcome to the Dormitory!

- From now on you are all part of the Special HD Course - announced Yukio.

Most of the students nodded.

- Okumura-sensei, what if I want to become an Exorcist? - asked Airashi, raising her hand.

This particular question caught the attention of those interested, those who wanted to become Exorcist too for a reason or for another.

- You requested to be trained as an Exorcist when you accepted to be part of this course, did you not, Heiwa-san? - answered Yukio with a question.

- Yes.. I did.

- Now, for those of you interested in becoming an Exorcist, there will be extra classes after your course is done. There you will learn the art of being an Exorcist.

- Yukio-sensei, and for those of us that do not want to become an Exorcist? - inquired Hotaru.

The teacher was tempted to answer with "Check your schedule" but the item in question was going to be distributed at the dorms.

- You will simply work harder on your course. You do not have normal school since you are far too dangerous to be allowed with normal people.

- What a kind way of saying it - mumbled the ash haired girl.

- You are all dismissed.

Everyone started getting up thinking they were free to go wherever they wanted.

- However you are required to head to your dorm immediately - finished the glasses-wearing teacher.

- Are we _that _dangerous? - asked Kaede after minutes of silence.

- Mephisto has provided us with a list of all the things you have done with your powers - explained Yurin, taking said list in hand.

It wasn't just a piece of paper, it was a neatly stack of sheets of paper.

- I see.. - the silvernette replied, her eyes slightly wide at the fact that the clown knew everything and anything even though he looked like.. well, a clown.

- If that's all, I will accompany you to the dormitory - broke in Shiemi, walking to the door.

Slowly the young half-Demons followed after her.

- Kaachan! Touchan! - called Harumi while running to her parents, Fuyuki walking nervously behind her.

- Go with Shiemi-obasan and wait for us in the dorm - instructed the mother.

The two children nodded and together ran to their aunt.

- I was not aware you were this good at threatening people - commented Yukio with a chuckle.

The bluenette placed down the blank stack of papers and smirked at her brother-in-law.

- I must have learned from you, Okumura-sensei.

Rin watched the exchange between the two, was that their way of getting along?

- As decided beforehand, Nii-san and I will prepare the training programs.

- If you need a hand, call me - Yurin offered before she exited the room and followed the group.

The older brother was about to do the same when he was stopped by the younger brother.

- Nii-san, you will have to cooperate with me - hissed the glasses-wearing twin with a threatening tone.

- Yes sir.. Now, please.. let.. go.. of.. the.. - chocked the older as he tried to free himself.

With a nod the younger let go of the older's collar.

On the other hand the group was beginning to get rowdy.

- Seriously, stop floating around, it's annoying - grumbled Hotaru.

- Could care less - replied Chiriko, hovering higher.

- Hey, son of Salamander, can you do me a favor and burn her? - pleaded the ash haired girl.

The boy looked at her before looking at the hovering idiot then he went back to reading his book.

- Very friendly - mumbled the daughter of Azazel.

- I wouldn't mind burning her if I could - said Harumi, lightning a small fire with her hand but it quickly went out.

- Haha, you and I will get along just right - commented the older girl with a smile as she ruffled the younger's hair.

The younger grinned at her.

- Kei, come here and be friendly - Hotaru ordered her brother, who was walking in front of her.

The boy shyly turned around and waved then he turned back around.

- He's very shy - commented the sister.

- I-I'm not shy! - argued Kei, turning around to look at his sister with a semi-serious semi-scared face.

- Fu is very shy too - offered Harumi, thinking that this will make the gray haired boy less nervous.

Her younger brother didn't even look up when he heard his name being mentioned in the conversation, he just kept holding her hand.

- Kids, let's all get along since we will be living together from now on - announced Shiemi, apparently they had arrived.

The building before them was very big, definitely enough for all of them. It was painted white and it had a sign saying 'True Cross Academy Special HD Dormitory'.

- This place looks more normal than I thought! - exclaimed Airashi surprised.

- Couldn't agree more, I was certain this was going to be a haunted hotel - agreed Chiriko, finally walking.

- It looked like a haunted hotel until last year - revealed Yurin with a small laugh, she was sure a ghost would come out of that place one day but now it looked like a normal building.

Harumi and Airashi ran head of the group and banged the others of the dorm open.

- We have another adventurous kid - observed Shiemi as she saw the two ran inside.

The bluenette teacher agreed, sighing silently, as if one was not enough.

- I would rather live in a dumpster than here - complained the Coal Tar half-demon.

- Wouldn't mind you doing that - commented Hotaru, it seems she loves commenting on everything the black haired girl says.

The other girl turned her way and glared at her, which the ash haired girl happily returned.

- The thing between you two is starting to get boring - Kaede mumbled quietly.

Fortunately for her the two didn't hear her and continued their glaring contest.

- Alright, let's head inside before those two kids break everything - called Shiemi, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

Carefully everyone entered the building.

- On the ground floor there is a study room, a living room and dining room - explained Shiemi.

Some were paying attention, some were not.

- Do we have specific hours for which we have to wake up and eat breakfast? - asked Suzuki Aito.

- Yes, shortly you will be given a very detailed schedule - answered the blonde teacher with a smile.

The teacher guided the group of students to the dining room, where Yukio and Rin were waiting.

- You were fast - commented Yurin, walking towards them.

- It was surprisingly easy to convince Nii-san to cooperate - replied the glasses-wearing man.

"_Under which threat did you achieve that?_" wondered the female teachers.

- Alright everyone, take a seat - instructed Yukio.

The students began walking towards random seats, ready to sit down.

- Of course, you have to sit where your name is - added the teacher with a small smirk.

"_Say it before hand_" shouted the students in their heads.

- You are some twisted teacher. I like you - commented Chiriko, searching for her name.

The teacher stayed quiet and ignored her.

With a snort the black haired girl continued her search until she finally found her seat and sat down, beginning to look through the folder with her name.

Soon enough everyone found their place.

- The folder in front of you contains your schedule, your room number, your key and soon your training schedule.

- Sensei, do we have roommates or is the room all for ourselves? - asked Aito, raising his hand diligently.

- You have roommates - answered Shiemi with a smile.

The boy was about to ask who was his roommate when Yukio interrupted him.

- You are dismissed to your room until dinner time.

There wasn't much of a choice since it was the glasses teacher saying that, so everyone went in search of their rooms.

Harumi and Fuyuki headed to their room, knowing that's what their mother would want them to do.

The dining room was now empty and only the teachers were left.

- Yukio, this pairings are strange - commented Yurin as she observed the map of the dormitory with the different roommates pairings.

- Why? - the other asked curiously.

- First floor, room number 493 on the left side, Suzuki and Yukimura. They are the opposite of each other in terms of powers.

Crimson red eyes clashed with crystal gray-blue eyes.

- It seems we are roommates. We will be in each other's care then - observed Aito, moving to his part of the room.

Akiyo just nodded at him and quickly started unpacking his stuff.

- First floor again, room number 504 on the right side, Indo and Kurosawa.

Turquoise eyes stared at the floor as green ones glared at the owner of such eyes.

- You are Indo Kaede, right? Daughter of Ag-what was the name again? Agrees? Agra? Agar? - guessed Chiriko, looking at the older girl.

- It was Agares - answered Kaede.

- Yeah that one! Whatever it's not important! From now on we are roommates, don't bother me, okay?

The silver haired girl only nodded.

- Again first floor, room number 500 on the front side, Hamasaki and Heiwa.

Heterochromatic eyes blinked, green eyes blinked too.

- Airashi-chan, right? - offered Belle, trying to be friendly with the younger girl.

- Yes! And you are Belle-san, no? Take care of me - replied the other.

- The Tsukino siblings are on the first floor too, no? Their room number is 501 - observed Shiemi, looking at the map Yurin was holding.

The Azazel spawns were definitely relieved to be roommates.

- I simply took their name list and paired them - answered Yukio, drinking some tea prepared by Ukobach.

- It seems I'm lacking on how to be a teacher.. - mumbled the bluenette teacher, sitting down.

Rin laughed and everyone looked at him.

- If it's that easy to be a teacher, then I won't have a problem - he said with a grin.

The others looked at each other and sighed at the same time, it was going to be very hard.


	3. The Course begins!

Another late update, I have no excuses. I'm _very very very _sorry. Thanks for the reviews: nicoleANE; vamptigergal; Akai-Camellia; Mikina-Love-Star;

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Read, Enjoy & Review!

* * *

3. The Course begins!

The early morning mist began to clear, and the sun's rays finally reached the Earth. Birds stir awake and sing happily about a new morning.

Everything was beginning to move as the sun rose higher in the sky. Everything and everyone but the students from the Special HD Dormitory.

- Yukio-sensei, I will leave this case in your hands - offered Yurin with a smile.

Yukio smiled back, he loved being a teacher.

The glasses-wearing man got out of his jacket's pocket a control remote with a single red button. Without further ado he pressed the button.

An ear-piercing alarm resounded throughout the dormitory, waking up the tenants.

- 5... 4... 3... - the teacher started counting, watching as the seconds ticked by thanks to his wristwatch.

Countdown finished, all the students were gathered alarmed and confused in front of the cafeteria, still wearing their night robes.

- W-what was that alarm? - Belle questioned.

- Your alarm clock for this morning - explained the teacher with a calm and composed demeanor.

As an answer to his explanation many glared at him.

- That wasn't very nice of you, _Sensei _- groaned Chiriko, sitting cross legged while floating around.

- I agree with the Coal Tar - agreed Hotaru, standing next to the hovering girl.

Immediately sparks flew between the humanized Coal Tar and the daughter of Azazel.

- It's just morning and you two are fighting already? - wondered Kaede out loud, fortunately the two didn't hear her as she was standing far away from them.

Quietly the two teenage boys of the group moved to the tables, hoping to get something to eat since it looked like they weren't allowed to go back to sleep. Together with them was the quiet daughter of Egyn.

- Touchan! Food! - called Harumi as she ran to the kitchen, followed by her brother.

Airashi saw them and followed. She started asking for food too.

"_So early and so noisy already. They will need to be disciplined_" thought Yukio, his glasses fogging up in the typical Anime way.

He took out his gun and charged it.

The metallic sound alarmed everyone of the danger and all conversations, arguments and pleadings stopped. All noises disappeared in an instant.

- Shiemi, please do something about that - begged Yurin, rubbing her temples at the man's antics.

The blonde woman standing next to her chuckled lightly.

- Come on, everyone. Let's sit down and have breakfast - she offered with a smile.

Everyone followed the sweet teacher's suggestion, better than standing there frozen with a teacher threatening them with a gun.

- This food is not poisoned, right? - inquired Chiriko as she looked suspiciously at the food before her.

- My Touchan's food is the best! - argued Harumi, standing on her chair and glaring at the black haired girl.

- Ru.. - whined her brother tugging on her sleeve, their mother would get angry at her.

- Alright! No need to glare at me!

Fortunately everything was solved before Yukio had the time to pull his gun out again.

Breakfast was consumed in a comfortable silence with occasional chatting here and there. No arguments, no shouting and no guns.

Soon enough the students were getting ready to go to school and some of them had already left, the ones possessing keys and older than 12.

- Now everyone, let's go! - cheered Shiemi, seeing that her students had gathered.

Group under 10, they are not yet able to go to class by themselves so the blonde teacher is in charge of guiding them.

- _Hai_! - beamed Harumi and Airashi, pumping their fist into the air from the excitement.

From next to them was heard the quiet reply of Fuyuki and Rei.

The dorm was now empty with the exception of the other three teacher of the Special Course.

- Did you guys stay up all night planning? - asked Yurin curiously.

Her half-dead husband nodded, he really was not fit for this kind of job but he did say he would try his best.

- All the programs were completed and approved by Sir Pheles - explained Yukio, drinking coffee.

- Programs? More like torture.. - mumbled the bluenette girl.

The glasses-wearing man either didn't hear or ignored her comment.

- Time for class! Let's go Rin - the girl exclaimed suddenly and dragged the half-dead man away.

Yukio smirked as he drank his coffee, he was becoming more and more like Mephisto.

The Okumura couple had reached the classroom already, but something was odd.

- What's wrong, Shiemi? - asked Yurin confused.

The other girl turned towards her with a nervous smile.

- I hope Yuki-chan doesn't find out about this - she answered, pointing inside the classroom.

Overtaken with curiosity Yurin and Rin walked faster and looked inside the classroom.

**Gehenna**.

They might not have known how the place looked like but the word just seemed to fit the situation inside the room.

**Complete chaos**.

On one side there was what looked like Chiriko, probably in her Demon form, and a very transparent looking Hotaru arguing, between them was Kaede, probably trying to stop the fight.

To the other end of the room was Aito staring shocked at a book as it burned, probably his. Looking like she wanted to help was Belle.

On top of the teacher's desk was Airashi in her Demon Wolf form, howling at a moon that wasn't there.

In a corner of the room, freezing everything around him, was Akiyo.

Near the door was Rei and Fuyuki crying while Harumi was trying to calm them, she too crying.

- What in the Eight Demon Kings is going on here..? - wondered Yurin, shock written all over her face.

- We gotta stop them before Four-eyes gets here - interrupted Rin, he didn't want to see what his brother would do when he saw this.

- What do you suggest we do? - asked Shiemi, equally scared at how Yukio might react to this.

The three teachers quickly thought of a plan and went into action not a second later.

- Everyone! Calm down! - shouted the blonde teacher into a megaphone.

All the students turned to look at her.

- Kurosawa-san, get back to your partial form. The same goes for Tsukino-san - ordered the bluenette teacher, standing next to her friend.

- Hamasaki use your water to put out the fire. Suzuki, stand next to Yukimura and prevent him from freezing everything with your flames - followed the male teacher with a tone of authority.

The students did as instructed, they knew they were lucky that the glasses teacher wasn't there.

- Airashi-chan! - called Shiemi as she quickly gave the girl a candy.

Immediately the candy did its job and put the girl to sleep, returning her to her normal form.

As for the three kids crying near the door, both Shiemi and Yurin had to take care of that. With a lot of sweet words and promises.

Everything was put in order before Yukio walked inside the class.

- I was expecting chaos. You might be better than I thought - commented the teacher.

His comment was answered by silence. No one dared say a word.

- As your first class today, you will have Control Training in the gym.


	4. Disastrous First Class

Hello there! The long awaited chapter 4! It took me quite a while to finish this actually. Thanks for the reviews: nicoleANE, Darth Sky Commander, Mikina-Love-Star, Akemi-Camellia;

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist nor most of the OCs.

**R**ead, **E**njoy and **R**eview!

* * *

4. Disastrous First Class.

To say things were going as planned would be a lie, a _big fat lie. _

- This is more problematic than I thought - mumbled Yukio as he observed the class.

He was there as the supervisor, he had to watch and not take action but he was close to breaking that rule.

The only ones who had some fairly good control were Hotaru and Chiriko, the two who are always fighting, and Kaede, the one trying to be a peacemaker between the two.

Next on the list were Harumi and Fuyuki, who had no powers at all if they weren't in it together.

Then there was Rei, a kid who had same control but it was still the control of an eight-year-old child so it was still quite inconsistent.

On the other hand there were Belle and Aito, who had problems related to having too much power and it going out of control during random moments. Akiyo instead would lose control of his powers because he refused to show his emotions and powers are highly dependent of them, that's why they would leak out and try to control him.

Last but not least was Airashi.. She was just one big walking problem. She tended to transform into a wolf without reason and worst of all she would lose control if someone related to Satan was in their Demon form or using their Demon powers.

- Ni-san, bring them under control already - the glasses-wearing teacher ordered his _older _brother.

Rin flinched from the threatening tone and scrambled to do what told.

The teacher decided to focus first on the average to most dangerous students, Belle, Aito and Akiyo.

For Aito he had him do the same type of training he did back in High School, the candle lightening training.

Belle had a similar type of training however she had one glass full of water while two others empty and she had to move the water from one glass to another.

Lastly there was Akiyo, the son of the Yuki-Onna, he had a completely different problem from the others so he would be training with a different teacher.

- Yukimura - called Rin as he walked towards the black haired boy.

The teenager snapped out of his daydream and looked at the teacher.

- You will be training with Fujiwara-sensei.

It surely felt strange to call your own wife like that but, like his younger brother _yelled_ at him, he should separate private life from work.

The younger boy nodded and without uttering a word started walking towards the bluenette teacher, who was at the moment looking after the kids.

"_He reminds me of that Takara guy back in my days_" thought the ex-student-now-teacher as he watched his student walk away.

- Now then.. - he mumbled as he turned towards his current problem.

Heiwa Airashi.

He was sure as hell going to need Yukio's help but he was not going to admit that.

- Ah, Rin-sensei! - exclaimed the young girl, noticing the teacher walking towards her.

- I will be your personal teacher for today - the older explained with a grin.

The brunette jumped around cheerfully.

- Sensei, I want to be able to control my powers in order to be an Exorcist!

- Alright! Let's start training.

Watching carefully everything that was going on in the spacious training room was Okumura Yukio, and he was fairly surprised at how well his brother was handling the situation. Even the girls were doing great, but he didn't doubt they would.

- You did a great job, Rei-kun - complimented Shiemi as she patted the small boy's head.

The boy smiled shyly.

- Shiemi! Mind if we join you? - asked Yurin, walking towards the two with a rather big group following.

The group consisted of Harumi, Fuyuki, who were tired from training, and Akiyo.

- The more, the merrier - answered the blonde teacher with a smile.

- True - agreed the other as she sat down next to her best friend.

Her group followed her lead and sat down, the ice manipulator sat far away from them.

- Yukimura-kun, you should sit closer otherwise you won't be able to hear - suggested the bluenette woman.

- I might... end up freezing everyone... - whispered the boy in a very low tone.

Yurin laughed slightly, now she understood perfectly. The boy was always so quiet and distant because he was scared he would freeze everyone.

- It's alright, if you suddenly lose control I will be there to neutralize your powers - she explained with a bright smile.

For a second there the bluenette could have sworn she saw a small smile grace his frozen features.

- Everything seems to be going according to plan after all - pointed out Yukio as he watched from his place as supervisor.

- It really is going better than I thought. Marvelous, might I say - commented surprised the dog, Mephisto, next to him.

The young teacher turned towards the principal.

- Is it really alright to allow them to study as Exorcist? - he inquired.

- I don't see the harm in that - answered the dog.

"_You are just doing this for entertainment_" thought the glasses-wearing man with a sigh. _  
_

- Ah, I would advice you stop going around as a dog - he said.

The dog's ears perked up in interest.

- The kids might start torturing you again - finished the young man.

Mephisto paled at the thought and considered stopping.. But he scratched it, they were just kids, they were no harm.

He only realized how wrong he was once classes were dismissed and the kids noticed him.

- A dog! - shouted Harumi and Airashi.

Another person who was interested in the dog was Chiriko, who loved torturing animals like it was a hobby.


	5. The ones who want to be Exorcists

Konnichiwa! I'm surprised, this is becoming like a monthly-release manga.. Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, nicoleAnE, Darth Sky Commander,

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist and some of the OCs present in the story.

**Read**, _Enjoy_ and Review!

* * *

5. The ones who want to be Exorcists.

That same afternoon started the Exorcist course.

- Hamasaki, Heiwa, Indo, Suzuki and Tsukino - Yukio called the names from his list, he had to escort the students to the classroom and keep an eye on them the whole time.

Hotaru rose her hand and waited to be acknowledge by the teacher.

- Yes? - was her signal.

- I didn't apply for the Exorcist course - she explained.

The glasses-wearing teacher nodded, that's true, she didn't apply.

- It's Tsukino Rei who applied.

The gray haired girl turned towards her brother shocked.

- Rei? Why?!

- I.. I want to protect you! - cried the little boy, for the first time determination showing in his eyes.

- But an Exorcist.. - Hotaru wanted to argue more but that look in her brother's eyes was something she had never seen before and she didn't want to go against his wishes.

With a sigh and a small smile the conversation was over.

- Let's go - said Yukio, walking towards the door.

Everyone that was called stood up and followed the teacher.

- Take care - the daughter of Azazel told her brother before he disappeared together with the glasses-wearing teacher.

While walking to their other classroom everyone was silence.

- This goes without saying that you are to not reveal your Demon heritage - the teacher said with a serious tone.

They were all interpreting it in a threatening tone though, something along the lines of 'Don't reveal you are half-Demons or else I will use Holy Water on you'.

Finally they arrived, they were _all_ happy about that.

The course didn't have that many students and they all seemed to be high school students.

Airashi scanned the room for her brother and when she finally spotted him she ran towards him.

- Ni-chan! - she shouted, jumping on him.

- Aira-chan? - questioned her brother shocked, looking wide eyed at the small ball of energy that was hugging him.

The little girl had decided to take this course because she wanted to be closer to her dear brother.

The others entered the room more quietly.

Belle sat on the front row, even though she was very shy she wanted to try her best in this class.

She wanted to be an Exorcist to destroy evil Demons. Nothing more.

Kaede sat almost at the back of the classroom.

"_Finally. It doesn't matter if I make it or not, I'm only interested in the lessons_" she thought while opening a book she was giving about Demons.

Sitting at the very back was Aito.

He calmly opened a book, hoping it would burn like all the others did.

"_This is for my family, to make them proud of me_" he told himself while looking at the blackboard. _  
_

The class of 9 students was ready to start.

The teacher started his lesson and the room became silent with only the man's voice echoing in the big place.

Half-away through the lesson Aito was on the verge of setting his whole notebook on fire, but he was quick to put it off.

However he was not the only having problems controlling his powers.

The others were having their share of problems.

Never had they thought it would be that hard to pass a whole two hours, almost, sitting at a desk trying to prevent yourself from creating chaos.

Most of them were really glad when the course finished.

- I could see you were struggling very hard but you did a good job anyway - complimented Yukio with a small proud nod.

- Thanks.. - was the low reply he got from his students.

With a chuckle he proceed to guide them to the dormitory.

- That was harder than I though - mumbled Belle with a small sigh.

- I almost burned my notebook - commented Aito.

Everyone spared him a look, why would he try to burn his notebook?

- It was an incident - he added, seeing and understanding the looks.

Everyone stopped giving him the looks, it was just an incident.

- I was about to make the water pipe explode - confessed the daughter of Egyn, walking behind everyone else.

Again everyone spared a look, why would she try to do that?

- It was an incident.

Most of the conversations continued like that.

- Uhm.. Airashi-chan.. why do you want to be an Exorcist? - Rei asked shyly the slightly older girl.

- Because I want to be close to my Ni-chan! - answered the girl cheerfully.

The gray haired boy nodded and shyly turned towards the others.

- I find the lessons interesting - quickly answered Kaede.

- I believe bad Demons must be destroyed - Belle answered shyly, playing around nervously with her fingers.

- ..Make my family proud - answered Aito.

Yukio smiled, they seemed to trust each other enough to tell the motive for which they were risking their lives, good. He immediately wrote that down on his notebook.

All of a sudden he felt stares on him.

- What? - he questioned.

- Why did sensei want to become an Exorcist? - asked Airashi, the one that had more guts in the group.

- That is for me to know and you to find out - he answered, walking ahead of them.

The group thought about it. The first one to get it was Aito, followed by Kaede and Belle, then Rei.

- What did he mean? - asked a confused brunette 6-almost-7-year-old.

- He meant that.. he have to mind our own business - explained Aito, rolling his eyes at the teacher's back.

- If we don't make it to the dorm within 2 minutes, you will all have extra work - called Yukio.

"_He's the real Demon here_" the students thought, hurrying their pace to the maximum, they were almost running at this point.

Fortunately they made it back within 2 minutes, it was really incredible, really.

- Welcome home - greeted Shiemi and Yurin, who were waiting at the entrance for them.

All together they had a big dinner, celebrating their first day of school.


End file.
